Kings And Queens
by BlueMoonsWolfy
Summary: Damian and Blue, two best friends, always thought they were alone in their Minecraft world, but they soon meet Cupa, queen of the creepers. They all come together to endure a journey to meet all of the rulers, and to find out who's behind all the weird things going on lately. Rated M for possible lemons, if asked for (This is my first story; friendly criticism is appreciated.)


Written By: BlueMoonsWolfy (Me~)

_Copyright:_  
_Minecraft belongs to **Mojang.  
**Mob Talking Mod and illustrations belongs to its creator._  
_My characters belong to me._

**Rated M for possible lemons**  
**This is my first story. Friendly criticism is wanted~**

**Chapter 1:**

_And, You Are?_

Damian finished placing down the last few oak wood blocks on the flush, green grass before his house was complete. Though he wasn't very muscular and neither was he a weak twig, he could still carry the planks around easily. He had short black hair with red highlights, hazel eyes, a white T-shirt, plain jeans, and normal tennis shoes. Turning toward his new home, he looked over it, admiring his creation.

Hearing the opening of a door, he turned to see Blue, his good friend, come out of it and stand next to him, taking a quick inspection of the house and smiling at the final results. She had short brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, a blue hoodie that had a wolf face and ears on the top, jean shorts that had a few holes in them, and black converse.

Blue's name wasn't _really_ Blue, it was Remy, a french name (She pronounces it as Rehm-ee, not Rehm-eh or Rehm-ay.) though she wasn't french at all. Blue was a nickname Damian had given to her from her excessive wearing of blue. But, she was either called-mostly-Blue or just Remy. On some occasions, he'd

tease her with the name Wolfy due to her love of the animal.

"Good job," she praised, turning toward him with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Thanks. It took a while," Damian replied before walking back inside and grabbing a few tools from their chest. Calmly, Blue walked behind him and stood beside the boy. Curiously, she looked into what he was grabbing and shoving it into his bag that he always carried on his back. A pickaxe, torches, sword, food, and more things.

"Going mining?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"I'm coming," she went ahead and grabbed her things, placing it in her book bag, not waiting for Damian's opinion on whether he wanted her to come or not. That's just how she was. Soon enough, they were ready and began to head down below. They walked to a room that was in their house, leading downwards and into their own mine. After about 5 minutes of digging up some iron and coal, they found that the cave split into two ways up ahead.

"Looks like we're splitting up," Damian murmured, placing his pickaxe on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I call left," Blue began walking to that direction.

"But, wait!" he called out. "What if we get lost?"

"Go back. If you can't find your way out, TP to me using your watch," she replied using the abbreviation for teleportation before disappearing into the cave's depths.

Damian looked down at the watch on his wrist. There, he could see his hunger, health (shown in hearts), what was in his inventory, a button to talk to Blue through it, and an option where he could speak a command. With a sigh, he began walking to the direction of his path. He walked for a while until he reached a dead end. In the corner of his eye, he could see iron ore. The boy calmly walked up to it and got to mining.

He heard footsteps behind him. Slowly, he turned, expecting to see Blue. No one was there. Thinking it was his imagination, he turned back to what he was doing in the first place. A sudden hissing sound behind him made him whip around. No one was there. His heart beating wildly and his hands sweating as they held his iron sword, he cautiously walked forward, expecting to see the main enemy of all miners in Minecraft. A certain green creature that haunts everyone's dreams of blowing up all of their belongings.

"BOOM!" Damian heard behind him. He jumped quickly out the way and turned around to see everything perfectly in tact, just as it was before. There was no explosion. There was only a figure there, laughing. Stepping forward, he could see it was a girl. _No, _Damian thought to himself. _It can't be a girl. Blue and I are the only humans in this world. _Seeing more of the person, his eyes made out that it was a girl indeed. She had orange hair and bright, shining golden eyes. She wore a long green hoodie with a creeper face on the top, and didn't seem to be wearing any pants as her hoodie was covering most of her thighs, and she had very leggings that came from her knees to her feet, acting also as shoes.

"Who are you?" Damian managed to ask. She looked up in surprise before snapping back into reality.

"Oh, I'm Cupa the Creeper queen," she replied with a sly smirk.

"Creeper...queen?" he murmured in disbelief. "Doesn't that seem too-?"

"Cliche?" Cupa finished his sentence for him. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, why'd you come up behind me and scare me?"

"I'm bored here in this stupid cave!" she threw up her hands in frustration. "There's nothing to do! I mean, sure I've been aboveground, but it's still boring there! I wanted to have some fun because, seriously, it can get lonely with all these other hostile mobs. You and your friend are the only humans here, after all." Her eyes suddenly flashed as a thought appeared in her mind. "Can I come with you?"

"W-What?" he asked. Cupa stepped closer to him, her face only inches from his with her eyes shining brightly.

"I can come adventure with you. It'll be Creeper and Steve!"

"Err… I'm not Steve."

"Oh… Well, who are you?"

"Damian," he awkwardly mumbled.

"Well, we'll be Cupa and Damian! Together, we will conquer the world against the other hostile mob rulers!"

"Other…?… I'm not sure what you're trying to get me into here."

"I want to be friends with you. Your companion!"

"But, this isn't what it's suppose to be like. Your a hostile mob, and I'm who you're suppose to be after."

"Oh, that's easy. I could just make you a companion of creepers. Easy as that."

"Really…? Well, I also have another friend here."

"Oh, that girl?" she grumbled, sitting down on a block and crossing her arms. "Yeah, I could make her a companion, too. So, what do you say?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure…" she shrugged and sat in silence for a while. "Your answer?"

"Well, looks like someone's impatient," Damian murmured before sighing. "Sure, whatever."

"Yay!" Cupa jumped up in excitement.

"But, we gotta talk to Blue about it."

"Blue…?"

"My friend."

"Ah."

Damian lifted his watch and pressed a button before speaking to it. "Hey, Blue, are you there?"

"Yeah, what is it?" a voice answered.

"Let's go back home, I gotta talk to you."

Blue was hesitant in surprise. "Alright, I guess."

Cupa and Damian walked back to the direction towards home. He was silent while the creeper queen went on and on about the other hostile mobs, and how fun it was going to be traveling the land.

"Just imagine it!" Cupa held out her arms and spread them apart. "Us three! All together!"

"You know, we have to get Blue's agreement on this," Damian added.

"Yeah, yeah," the creeper murmured, shaking it off. A sudden hissing sound in front of them made Damian jump in alarm as he stopped dead in his tracks. Calmly, Cupa walked forward to meet a familiar green mob. With a giggle, she hugged the creature tightly and brought him into the air to spin around a bit before setting it back down.

"Don't worry about me. This is Damian. He's a companion of mine, along with the other human in this world with the name of Blue, okay? Don't attack him or Blue, and tell the others too," Cupa explained to the hostile mob. With a single nod, the creeper turned around and began walking away. Cupa turned around to Damian and began walking toward him.

"See, they're not hostile as long as I tell them not to b-Ah!" Damian watched as the creeper girl tripped over her own feet and landed on top of him. Looking down at her head that was near his chest, he could see a clear view of her that made his face turn red, forcing him to look away.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" a voice made the two turn their heads to see Blue standing there, arms crossed and eyes blazing at Cupa.

"N-No!" Damian frantically shook his hands in front of him. "It's nothing like this!" He quickly stood up. Beside him, Cupa stepped in front Blue with a cold glare; they were now standing face-to-face.

"You are?" Blue asked through gritted teeth.

"Cupa. You must be Blue," Cupa answered.

"I see I've already been introduced already," she murmured before walking on towards the way home, seething with fury.

Damian sighed in exhaustion. "Ugh, why does this have to happen to me…?"

**Yep, that was the first chapter. I've already have a few more finished, but I wanted to hear what you guys think and what you guys want me to touch up on. Thanks for the support; every review is appreciated~**


End file.
